


Something Doesn't Quite Meet The Eyesocket

by sanspie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale, Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Alternate Universe - Echotale, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, Alternate Universe - Freshtale, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Alternate Universe - Outertale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - Underverse, Alternate Universe - mafiatale, Angst, Badass Reader, Broken Bones, Crazy Story Twists Left and Right, Dom Sans, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Information About The Reader Will Be Uncovered Slowly, Innocent Papyrus, Jelly Reader, Jelly Sans, LOTS AND LOTS OF VIOLENCE, M/M, Monster/Human Hybrids, My BFF Helped Me Out With This Story (Love You Savannah), Mysterious Reader, Other AU's Will Be Added, PTSD, Reader is Not Exactly Frisk (Will Be Explained in Later Chapters), Tentacles, Try To Update Every Week, Violence, chara is male, dom reader, my first fanfiction, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanspie/pseuds/sanspie
Summary: A little introductory about the reader and a visit from your neighbor.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

 

_You all walk out of the cave where the barrier used to be. Turning around, you stare at your friends’ awestruck faces as they look at the surface._

_You grab Toriel’s hand and walk her over to the cliff’s edge and the others follow. You smile at your mom and she smiles back with tears brimming in her eyes._

 

_“Thank you, my child”, she hugs you and soon everyone else joins in._

 

_“HUMAN, THIS IS AMAZING! I NEVER IMAGINED THE SURFACE LOOKED LIKE THIS!”_

 

_“Way to go punk! Papyrus is right, it’s hard to believe that we have been missing out on this!”_

 

_“W-with out y-you F-Frisk we w-wouldn’t be a-able to see t-this!”_

 

_“heh...you did it, kiddo.”_

 

_“Human, you have done so much and even though we may never be able to repay you for everything, we are eternally grateful.”_

 

_You look at Asgore, “All of you are my friends and that’s all you need to do to repay me.”_

 

_They all stare at you with shock and you realized what you've done. You laugh nervously and heave out a sigh. You feel bony hands lift you up and crush you to a bony chest in a hug._

 

_“HUMAN, YOU CAN TALK?! WOWIE!” Papyrus puts you down. You nod your head as you begin walking forward and then gesture for everyone to follow you. “C’mon guys, let’s go explore!”, you quickly start running down the mountain, so with that, they drop the subject for now and follow you._

 

Chapter 1 

You collapse onto the couch and yawn. Man, it’s been such a long day with your bitchy boss on your back that it feels like paradise just to sit down.

 

You work at a clothing store named LadyBlush Boutique that takes ten minutes to drive to from your apartment. You would often pass the store and stare at the displays in the windows as you walked by. It’s an expensive clothing store that holds everything you could have ever wanted and more.

 

You had to skip out on college because you didn’t have enough money to afford it, so you were looking for a job at the time. You happened to see a ' **Now Hiring'** sign on the door of the shop and decided to ask about working there.

 

You went inside and asked them about the sign and even though the owner of the store seemed cold towards you, you put up with it because you just loved handling the clothes and planning the outfits you wanted.

 

You believe that your boss gives you hell because you don’t have the money to afford fashionable clothes and because you're not afraid to talk back, but oh well, she shouldn’t have hired you if you were just going to “embarrass” her in front of her customers.

 

She is really low on staff (no surprise there). She doesn’t respect her employees like she does her rich-out-the-ass customers. Surprisingly most of the customers aren’t really that bad they just come in, try some things on, maybe asks a few questions, and then leave.

 

Your boss hated you the moment that she met you, and it probably didn’t make things better when you told her to politely “Shut her cake hole”. You were surprised that she didn’t fire you right then because she looked like she was about to explode. However, she had just turned around and walked away. Although she still says some rude comments every time she walks past you.

 

You try reaching for the remote but your arm won’t reach that far. With a groan, you slowly sit up and grab the remote. Heh, it’s sad how lazy you are, but what can you do about it?

 

You press the button to turn on the TV and the news comes up with Frisk the monster ambassador and The King and Queen of Monsters, Asgore and Toriel, being interviewed.

 

“So King Asgore, do you feel that the monsters are getting along well with humans?” asks the interviewer.

 

Asgore answers the question with a deep booming voice,“I feel that things are better than when we first showed up and also that humans are starting to accept monsters. It is upsetting to admit that not all humans are so accepting but at least most of them do not go out of their way to make things worse on the monster kind.”

 

It has been almost a year that monsters have left the Underground. When they first showed up, people were freaking out. Adults would tell their children about monster folklore, and how there were a war and monsters were trapped Underground, and say that they’ll come for them if they didn’t behave. So, the children would start getting upset and the parents felt that the monsters were a threat.

 

After a couple of months people started getting used to the monsters- but then came the racist groups. There aren’t many because most people are afraid to fight the monsters and just keep to themselves. Although, every so often people will riot in the streets, or say some degrading things and attack monsters.

 

While things may have gotten more peaceful, there are still places monsters cannot enter because they haven’t earned their rights among citizens yet. It’s stupid that monsters are treated like this. While there may be some “bad” monsters...like your neighbor...there are a lot of good monsters too.

 

On that thought, you hear a knock at your door. You stand up slowly and walk to your door.

 

That better not be who I think it is, you think to yourself as you open the door.

 

Dammit! You mentally punch yourself in the face for opening the door instead of looking into the peephole first.

 

Your neighbor pushes past you and goes into your apartment holding up his phone.

 

“Welcome to my apartment, thanks for asking if you can come in”, you slam the door closed and sit on the couch. No point leaving it open for him since he comes and goes as he pleases.

 

“Ugh, the reception here sucks too”, Jerry sits down on the couch close beside you. You cringe and practically scoot into the armrest. Yep, you’re burning this couch as soon as he leaves- or better yet, you could just burn the whole apartment down.

 

“Welp, since it sucks so much why don’t you hightail it outta here, buddy?” you silently pray he gets the idea.

 

“The connection here is still better than it is in my apartment so I’m gonna stay for a while.” He gets up and starts digging in the fridge.

 

You watch as he starts stuffing his face with anything edible you have in the fridge. It’s a good thing you hid the cheese puffs from him because woah boy do you NOT want to go through that again.

 

You’re startled out of your thoughts when you hear something shatter. You glance over to see a glass in pieces on the floor. Your eyes shoot up at Jerry to see him on your counter reaching for another cup and you scowl at him. He quickly grabs one and fills it up with some sweet tea.

 

“When do you plan on cleaning up MY cup, that’s in MY house, that I bought, off MY floor?!”

 

“When you let me permanently move in and live with you”, he sits back down beside you and starts stuffing his face.

 

_Oh hell no!_

 

You get up, put on some gloves, grab the monster's shoulders and lead him to the door. “Sorry but that ain’t happening,” you shove him out the door and put on a fake smile. “Bye Jerry hope you have a **glovely**  day.” You wave at him and quickly slam the door.

You sigh, lock the door, and quickly toss the gloves in your fireplace as you walk back over to the couch. You don’t see any stains so you decide not to go as far as to burn the thing- but rather just disinfect it.

 

You may be lazy but you’re not THAT lazy.

 

You don’t hate monsters, it’s just Jerry is...well Jerry and you can’t help but be kinda cold towards him. Even other monsters try to avoid him so he’s probably THAT kind of guy. There is always one of those guys.

 

After you finish with the couch you stand up and stretch. You head to your shower and get ready for bed. First, you run into the kitchen real quick to make sure that the door is locked for sure before you go to sleep.

 

Knowing that Jerry can’t just walk in through the door again, you hop into bed and start thinking about your next day of work. _Welp, I’m sure it’ll be fine, nothing interesting ever happens to me anyways_. With that last thought, you drift off into a dreamless sleep.

 

Oh, how wrong you are.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two infamous figures to monster kind show up in your store with a few puns and laughs here and there- maybe this day won’t be as boring as you thought it would be after all.

“SCARLET!”

 

You turn around to the sound of your boss screaming your name from the back. You roll your eyes and head over to her.

 

“Yes Ms. Lindsey?” You watch your boss as she looks through a box of new clothes. Ms. Lindsey is a young woman around her early 20’s, she has long blonde hair with an attitude of a high school cheerleader. So as you would expect, she tries to flirt with every man that walks into the store.

 

Everytime she hears you speaking to someone with a low male voice she bolts out from the back, pushes you out of the way, and starts flirting with them all while trying to help them too. She doesn’t do a very good job of listening so when she starts doing something she thinks is helping them, they always turn to you and quickly ask for assistance. As soon as you finish they rush to leave. It’s fun to watch them practically crawl away in hopes to escape the sharp claws of your boss.

 

Ms. Lindsey turns to you and glares, “I asked you to go hang these up and because you can’t do your fucking job, I had to go through it all again to make sure that these are the right clothes!”

 

“Heh, sorry boss, why don’t you just **hang** out here while I put these up for you.” You grin as she clenches her teeth.

 

You quickly walk over to the clothing racks and start putting them up. As you stand you hear the bell on the door ring.

 

“SCARLET!” You turn around in time to see your best friend collide into you. You weren’t expecting to be tackled this early in the morning so you both fall over.

 

“Hey Cadence! What’s up?” You hug her tight and she laughs.

 

“Nothing much, sorry about that,” She helps you up and you smile.

 

“Nah it’s cool, that greeting alone turned my whole day around.” You gesture to the back where your boss is and Cadence rolls her eyes.

 

“We can survive this, just nine hours to go!”  

 

“Cadence you make me want to cry,” You heave out a sigh and walk around to the back of the cash register. “Better go see what her High-ass wants.” Cadence giggles at your nickname for your boss and walks away.

 

A few minutes later you hear the bell ring again and look up. “Hello! Welcome to LadyBlush Boutique, how-” Your voice fails you when you see who it is. You stare at the two skeletons.

 

The taller skeleton is wearing that familiar cool dude shirt with basketballs on his shoulders- (???), a pair of shorts, and a hat. You look over to the smaller skeleton and see that he’s wearing that same blue hoodie, basketball shorts, and those pink fuzzy slippers.

 

_Sans…_

 

_Papyrus…_

 

You notice them awkwardly shift around, waiting for you to finish what you were going to say.

 

You clear your throat and put on a fake smile. “My apologies. How may I help you two today?”

 

“HELLO HUMAN! WE ARE LOOKING FOR FANCY SUITS FOR A FANCY PARTY! HYEH HEH HEH!”

 

You silently giggle to yourself.

 

“Of course Mr…?” You stare at them waiting for either of them to state their names.

 

“OH RIGHT! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS!” Papyrus points to his brother and Sans waves.

 

“hey.”

 

“HE IS VERY LAZY! HE MADE ME GO AS FAR AS TO PULL HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE THIS MORNING!” Papyrus “whispers” to you. You laugh out loud this time and hear Sans chuckle a little.

 

“aw, c'mon bro, give me a break. i was feeling **bone** -tired this morning.” Papyrus groans at the pun.

 

You shake your head while grinning, “Alright Mr. ‘The Great Papyrus’ and Mr. Sans just follow me.” You lead them over towards the men's section and show them the choices of suits.

 

“These are all the suits we have in stock. If you have any questions or issues don’t be afraid to ask, I’ll be at the register.” You walk away feeling a certain skeleton staring at you.

 

You stop and glance over your shoulder to see Sans eyelights on you. As soon as you make eye contact he looks away. You smirk and continue forward.

 

You stand around, secretly watching the skeletons for a while before you hear the bell ring. You quickly walk out from behind the counter and put on a smile.

 

“Hello! Welcome to LadyBlush Boutique, how may I help you?”

 

A lady walks in and turns towards you. She looks fairly older than your boss with brown hair and is wearing a knee length white dress with black high-heels.

 

“Yes, where are the dre-” She stops when she glances over your shoulder and her eyes grow wide. You look over and see the skeleton brothers.

 

“HUMAN WE HAVE CHOSEN OUR SUITS! NYEH HEH HEH!”, Papyrus starts to walk forward but stops when the woman shrieks, “S-STAY BACK... MONSTER!”.

 

You quickly turn around and look her dead in the eyes “Ma’am,” You try to keep cool, anger bubbling in your stomach. ”If you cannot respect the other shoppers then I’ll have to ask you to **l e a v e**.”

 

The woman looks at you in shock but then quickly scowls, “I will not stand for this! Where is your manager?!”

 

Mrs. Lindsey comes out on cue and shoots a glare at you, “Scarlet, what is going on?!”

 

You walk over to her, “Well boss, this lady is disrespecting these nice shoppers and is causing a scene.”

 

“Excuse me? That monster came and tried to attack me!” She points at Papyrus. Sans steps forward a little and scowls at the lady.

 

“Is this true?”

 

You shake your head and gesture for your boss to lean over, which she growls at you for but does anyways.  

 

“If I were you I would not kick the monsters out,” You whisper in her ear, “They haven’t done anything wrong, it’ll make you would look bad, and those suits they’re looking to buy are one of the most expensive brands in the store.”

 

You watch her eyes shift over to the suits in Papyrus’ hand and you grin, knowing you caught her. You look over at Sans and wink at him, he lifts an eyebrow bone - (???) and glances over at your boss.

 

“Ma’am like my employee said, ‘If you cannot respect other shoppers then you can leave.’” You watch the woman's eyes widen at Ms. Lindsey’s words and she turns to scowl at you.

 

“Have a wonderful day ma’am!” You wave mockingly at her. She clenches her teeth and storms out of the store.

 

“We apologize for your ordeal Sirs,” Ms. Lindsey says, turning to the monsters, “We will take 10 dollars off each of your purchases as an apology.” You turn to your boss in surprise then slowly smile.

 

“Scarlet, ring them up!” Your smile wavers a little but you walk up to the cash register, ”Right away boss.”

 

Papyrus hands you the suits and you start to ring them up.

 

“HUMAN, THANK YOU FOR DEFENDING US!” You smile up at Papyrus and shake your head.

 

“It was no problem Mr. ‘The Great Papyrus.’ Anytime.”

 

You bag up the suits and hand them to Papyrus. You hear him let out a loud, NYEH HEH HEH and watch as he walks to the door.

 

“hey, kid.” You look over at Sans.

 

“Yes, Mr. Sans?”

 

“just call me sans. i’m not big on formalities.”

 

“Alright Sans, what do you need?”

 

“i uh...just wanted to thank you for defending paps and i”, he doesn’t meet your eye but you can see the faintest blue on his cheekbones. You smile and shake your head.

 

“Hey, no need to thank me. Like I said ‘Anytime’ plus if you ask me, she deserved it.” His smile widens at that last comment.

 

“welp, i hope i **wool** get to see you again, kid.” He winks at you causing you to blush just a tiny bit and your smile grows bigger.

 

“I **cotton** wait til it happens, Mr. Sans.” You wink back at him and you really notice the blue on his cheeks now. You both laugh when you hear Papyrus groan impatiently. You watch Sans spin around and walk back towards his brother.

 

“Have a good day and come back anytime- When the store is open!” They wave at you and you wave back and sigh happily.

 

You suddenly feel Cadence staring daggers into your back. Turning around slowly, you watch as she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Groaning, you roll your eyes, quickly turn around, and flip her off. You hear her laughing and you put your head in your hands.

 

This is gonna be a LONG day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know I said in the tags that I wouldn't post till next week but I already had chapter 2 ready, my friend Savannah had time, and I was just so excited to get this second chapter out!  
> So we worked on it today and here it is! I really appreciate the kudos and comments ya'll have sent so far, so thank you all so much! <33333


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cadence have always been close, but every friendship has to start from somewhere. What exactly happened in the past that caused you and your friend to cross paths?

You stare at the clock near the register, it’s 5:50 PM right now and you’re waiting for Cadence to finish up in the back. It’s become a tradition to wait for her to finish before going home. You always walk home together, taking turns dropping each other off after work, so you wait because you wouldn’t want to ditch her.

 

Cadence had worked at LadyBlush Boutique for about a year while you had only started about eight months ago. She showed you the ropes, informed you a lot about how Ms. Lindsey is, and why you were the only other employee she had. She explained that she stayed because, like you, she needed a job badly and was planning on going to the same college as you.

 

When you first started working there Cadence helped you out but you hadn’t been friends like you were now. You both were mostly focused on getting your work done and receiving your pathetic salary. That is...until the incident.

 

_“Bye boss! My job here is done!” You wink at your boss and she sighs in disgust, too worn out from today to do anything else. Cadence had already left because she finished her shift._

_Lucky! Maybe you can convince Mrs. Lindsey to let you work the cash register. She’s always bitching about how slow you are and how much faster things would be if Cadence was the one working in the back._

 

_You leave the store, feeling a nice cool breeze on your face as you open the door. You smile and breathe in a lungful of air. After being inside a building all day it was nice to get some fresh air._

 

_You start to walk home. You had decided to walk this morning so now you have to walk back. It’s not too far away but it’s an inconvenience on days that you just want to fall over and sleep, and unfortunately, today is one of those days._

 

_It was getting dark and around this time all sorts of people are out on the streets. You decide to take a few extra shortcuts so you could get home quicker but that requires you to walk through a lot of bad areas in town._

 

_You sigh and quicken your pace, the faster you walk - the shorter the trip will be._

 

_You turn down a dark alley and start darting your eyes around, checking for any danger. While you can easily handle anyone who tries to attack you, you’d rather not have to deal with it right now._

 

_You don’t see anyone so you relax a little and walk out of the alley into a trashy looking area. This place is home to a lot of people who appear to have given up on life and revert to criminal acts to achieve what they couldn’t before.  Wow...you sounded so intelligent when you thought that._

 

_You quickly walk past a number of houses and you’re about halfway out of the neighborhood before you hear some weird noises. You hear the shuffling of feet, grunts, and the jangling of...keys?_

 

_What the..? Are they..? In the open..? You quickly walk past not wanting to get caught up with what’s going on behind you._

 

_“HE-” You hear a voice scream out but is quickly cut off. It sounded like Cadence!_

 

_You decide to see what was going on and you peek your head out. You see Cadence passed out on the pavement, presumably knocked out by the man who was searching through her pockets and holding her purse._

 

_You quietly sneak up behind him, grab him, and pull him up roughly by the hood of his jacket._

 

_“H-hey! Let me go!” You can feel him start quivering in your grip._

 

 _“After what you’ve done? All she was trying to do was get home from a long day at work and then you show up. You’re lucky I’m deciding to spare you. Don’t you dare show your face to me ever again,” You throw him forward a little ways and point at him, “Because if you do...I’ll make sure you have a_ **_b a d  t i m e."_ **

 

 _You feel your anger skyrocketing and look into his face. You see his eyes widening and notice a cyan glow reflecting off his eyes. You wince as your hand shoots up to clutch your left eye- it sucked you have such a hard time controlling it. You growl and hiss, “_ **_F u c k  O f f !”_ **

 

_That causes him to shakily get to his feet and runs off. You take a moment to calm down and look back over at Cadence. You walk over to her and check her pulse. You check her for any serious injuries but all you find is a knot on her head from where she was knocked unconscious._

 

_You call the police and explain to them what happened - but you lie a little bit about the man. You inform that police that you had happened to find a pipe and knocked him upside the head with it and he quickly ran away from the scene. They asked you where the weapon was currently and you lied about that too, saying he smacked it out your hand before he took off and that it rolled off somewhere._

 

_The ambulance came soon after and a number of people started lifting Cadence into the stretcher. You tell them that you wanted to go with her to the hospital to make sure that she would be ok. They agree so you ride in the ambulance with Cadence._

 

_They rush her to a room and plug her up to all the machines. You inform them about her head and they check it out before leaving. You sit around for a couple hours and watch the doctors work on your friend._

 

_After the doctor left for about the 5th time you soon hear shuffling from the bed. You glance over to see Cadence shifting around uncomfortably._

 

_You stand up and move over to her with a smile._

 

_“Hey, you doing alright?” Cadence blinks at you before smiling a little._

 

_“Wow. What the hell happened? Did I get drunk or something? I have a killer headache.” You stare at her and suddenly burst out laughing._

 

_She stares at you for a minute and slowly chuckles along nervously._

 

_You breathe in deeply and look her, still grinning. “No nothing like that!” Your face becomes more serious and she stops smiling. “You were attacked by this guy. He tried to mug you and knocked you out. I had heard you scream so I went to investigate and found you two. I grabbed a pipe that I saw on the ground and hit him upside the head. He ran away but not with anything of yours.”_

 

_She stared at you in shock. “What did the guy look like?”_

 

_“I don’t know. He took off before I got a good look at him...I’m sorry.”_

 

_“Well...thank you for helping me. If you hadn’t been there I don’t know what would have happened. I just don’t understand why I can’t remember any of it.”_

 

_“It’s probably because of the concussion you got when he slammed your head against the wall.”  You explain, glancing at the bandage wrapped around her head._

 

_She seems to think over some things for a minute. “Hey Scarlet,” her eyes glance up to meets yours. “I have a question.”_

 

_“Ok, shoot.”_

 

_“So you just...happened to find a random pipe laying around?” Cadence gives you skeptical look._

 

_“Uh...yeah pretty much. Isn’t that a handy coincidence?” You grin sheepishly at her._

 

_She looks at you like she doesn’t believe you - but she decides to let it go._

 

_A few minutes later a nurse comes in and informs you that visiting time is over. You slowly get up and walk over to the door. You wave goodbye to Cadence and she waves back before you open the door to leave._

 

Ever since that day, your friendship with Cadence has grown and you always walk home together. You love her like a sister and you would fall apart if anything happened to her.

 

“Hey! I’m done!” Cadence walks up behind you and puts a hand on your shoulder.

 

“Cool, let’s go then!” You both walk out of the shop. As you walk, recalling the past events that lead you here, your mind drifts into even deeper thoughts - you frown.

 

If only you had been there to save him as well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long compared to the others. My friend and I have been really busy with school and my birthday happened, so had to plan a party - BUT I got the chapter out! I hope you all love it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has someone that they ABSOLUTELY admire. Is it a skeleton? Or maybe a robot? Whichever it is, you’ll definitely be seeing both in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 4 out finally! I'm really sorry about the wait BUT my editor (Savannah) said that this was her favorite chapter so far! I really hope you all enjoy this and also I will have sites to go to view the clothing and accessories in my story at the bottom notes- so if you’re curious there it is!

“AHHHHHHHHHH! SCARLET!” You cringe and move the phone away from your ears at your friends shriek through the phone.

 

“Whaaaaaa-?”

 

“OH MY GOD!” Cadence interrupts you,  “METTATON IS COMING TO THE CITY AND IS PLANNING A LIVE SHOW AT BELLEVUE THEATER TOMORROW! AAAAND I GOT US TICKETS! SINCE WE DON’T HAVE WORK I THOUGHT WE COULD GO! OH MY GOD! You are so lucky to have an awesome friend like me- getting you tickets to the sexiest robot show alive? You have been blessed!” She continues to brag about the guy named ‘Mettaton.’

You had been sitting on the couch- munching on some cheese puffs while watching some sappy soap opera before Cadence had called. You always questioned how humans could love each other so much that they would give up everything- even the ones they love, to keep that loved one safe. It’s almost ridiculous but...soap operas aren’t exactly a very realistic source for life anyways.

 

You felt your phone vibrate and answered to your friend screaming her head off and now...you’re about to set off a bomb.

 

You take a deep breath and prepare for the worst.

 

“Uh...Cadence? Who is Mettaton?”

 

You hear crickets on the other line and then suddenly pull the phone away from your ears again.

 

“SCARLET ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” There it is... “I ALREADY TOLD YOU ABOUT METTATON! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ME SHOWING YOU PICTURES ON MY PHONE, AROUND MY APARTMENT, AND ON MY SHIRTS?! HELL, I HAVE A HUGE PAINTING OF HIM IN MY LIVING ROOM ABOVE MY TV!” You stare at the phone in utter shock. This girl has got problems. Serious problems.

 

“You mean that guy you were talking about not even 24 hours ago?”

 

“Uh yeahhhh! Who else?! Plus how did you not even question a thing until now?”

 

“Heh...you know me I don’t really pay that much attention to that type of stuff. You say he’s an actor and something about a sexy...robot show?” You try to recall what Cadence had stated when she shouted at you earlier.

 

“Yep! He’s a sexy robot that no one can ignore! I can’t wait to see him in person...or well robot!”

 

“Wait. Wait. Wait. Are you telling me you have never been to one of his concerts before? Never walked up to him and asked him for a signature? Whaaaaaat?”

 

“First off, I don’t have that kind of time or money to go to one of his shows. I’d lose my job with how long I would have to travel there and it’s already extremely pricey just going to the one over at Bellevue! Finally, this is the first time he’s played anywhere near here!”

 

“Huh, I guess I can understand, but with the way that you appear to worship him so much I figured you would have **mettaton** of times before this.” You snicker as she groans at your awful pun.

 

“Keep making those puns and I won’t take you to the show! I’m already having to pay a lot of money for just me to go and I’m paying for you to go as well so don’t make me regret it!” Cadence scolds you.

 

You chuckle a little, “Don’t you mean you're paying **a ton** of money?”

 

“Oh my fucking God, that wasn’t even a proper pun! You’re just trying to torment me now! Anyways, I’ll be over there tomorrow at 1 to pick you up. Wear a dress!”

 

“Dress? Heh alright.” You grin.

 

“I feel like you’re planning something evil.”

 

“Goodbye, Cadence! I’ll see you tomorrow! Love you bae!” You quickly hang up on her. Man, you’re such an amazing friend.

 

You stand from the couch and head into your room, you then open up your closet.

 

“Okay, I have to be clever about this. She said a dress so I’m a bit limited with this.” You start pulling out your collection of dresses and lay them out on your bed. You reach for one really far back in your closet and pull it out.

 

“Oh man, this is perfect! I forgot I even had this thing!” You study the dress. It’s black with a silly cartoon robot on it. The robot was wearing red sunglasses and it’s chest plate was open so that you could see all the gears inside. The cartoon wasn’t as handsome as how Cadence made Mettaton out to be - but it would make due.

 

You set the dress on the door to your room and quickly decide to hop in the shower, then you slide into pajamas and your comfy bed for a well-deserved rest.

 

You wake up the next morning with groggy eyes and look over at your alarm clock that was ringing loudly. ‘11:03 AM.’ Okay, you guess you better start getting ready!

 

You head over to your bathroom and take a brisk shower, blow dry your hair and pull out your makeup kit to start dabbing a little bit on your face. You don’t wear makeup that often so you’re not really used to putting it on. After about an hour, you check the time again.

 

‘12:12 AM.’

 

You go searching through your jewelry box and pull out a necklace with a cute, simplistic red heart. With a small smile, you tie it around your neck. You continue digging and eventually find red heart earrings with the same cartoon robot as your dress underneath….You own a lot of weird shit.

 

You put on your dress and then pause to think about what you’re missing... Ah! Shoes!

 

You head over to your closet again and dig for a pair of high heels. You start pulling out different pairs when you feel something fluffy brush your hand- your eyes widen. Pulling out a teddy bear you hug it tightly and sigh. ‘ _Oh...that’s where you went, huh? Guess that’s my fault,’_ you think to yourself.

 

You stare at the bear.

 

_You stare at the bear..._

 

_It’s a very fluffy and white bear with a cute heart shaped red nose but with soulless black eyes. It may look creepy but that’s what made it so beautiful. You smile and look up at your brother._

 

_“Did you win this just for me? Thanks, big bro! I love it!” You squeeze it tightly to your chest._

 

_“It was no problem sister. I know how much you love stuffed animals and I couldn’t help but notice you staring quite longingly at it.” Your big brother rubs your head affectionately and continues to walk forward._

 

_“It’s so cute! I’ll cherish it forever!” You continue to follow him through the fair._

 

_He smiles at you, “You don’t have to do that, it’s just a little present for you.”_

 

_You shake your head, “Bro, you tried really hard at that game to win this for me. I don’t care what it is. Any gift from you I will love.”_

 

_He leans over and hugs you tight. “I love you, Scarlet.”_

 

_You rest your head against his shoulder. “I love you too, big bro. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”_

 

You grip the bear tight and watch as droplets land on its eyes. You quickly wipe away your tears and turn on your radio to drown out your thoughts. You place the bear on your bed and check the time.

 

‘12:55 AM.’ Shit. Cadence will be here any minute.

 

You quickly slip on a pair of black high heels and grab a glass of tea. After you finish the glass you hear banging on your door.

 

“Who’s there?” You mockingly call out.

 

“Cadence! Open the damned door!” She bangs on the door a couple more times.

 

“Cadence, open the damned door who?” You bite your lip, waiting for her reply.

 

“Cadence, open the damned door before I break it down!” She growls and you laugh.

 

You open the door but you make sure to hide behind it so the surprise won’t be ruined too early.

 

She walks in and turns toward you. She opens her mouth when she looks at your outfit- but nothing except a squeak comes out.

 

“Well, I guess Mettaton won’t be the only sexy robot at the show.” You sway your hips and wink at her.

 

She puts her head in her hands, “God, why? Just why?”

 

“Come on or we will be late!” You pull her out your apartment, lock your door, and go down to the first floor where you see her car out front.

 

You both get in car and Cadence turns to you, glaring.

 

“I will never forgive you for this, Scarlet Griffith Bain!”

 

You shrug and lean back in the seat. “Worth it.”

 

She groans and drives off. The drive is only about 20 minutes, so after getting a thorough scolding, you finally arrive at the Bellevue Theater.

 

You look out the window and watch as both monsters and humans enter the building. You notice that there appear to be more monsters and you smile. It’s nice that monsters are allowed here.

 

Cadence parks and you both get out. You glance at the posters and see a picture of a box-shaped robot with a wheel as a leg.

 

You chuckle under your breath and turn to Cadence. “You call that sexy?”

 

She looks over at the poster then grins cheekily. “Not quite. Just wait, you’ll see.”

 

“Ugh always so vague with these things.”

 

You follow her up to the ticket booth and watch as she hands your tickets to a man. He checks them and lets you into the theater. You follow her up to the front of the rows and you raise an eyebrow at the seats, they were almost front row. Impressive.

 

“Not bad Cadence. Not bad at all.” You grin at her and she wiggles her eyebrows at you. Rolling your eyes you take your seat beside her.

 

The both of you sit patiently and wait for the theater to fill up. You watch as most of the monsters take their seats up in the front rows near you. Glancing back at the entrance again, you see two familiar faces enter through the doors.

 

Sans and Papyrus wave at you and you wave back, smiling widely. Cadence elbows you in the side and you pointedly ignore her.

 

The two skeletons walk over and Papyrus lifts you up in a rib crushing hug.

 

“HUMAN, I DID NOT EXPECT THAT YOU WOULD BE HERE! ARE YOU A HUGE FAN OF METTATON LIKE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS?” He sets you back down in your seat and you shake your head.

 

“Sorry Papyrus, but it’s because of this obsessed chick - that I’m here.” You point at Cadence and she waves.

 

“Weren’t you two at the shop a couple of days ago? Looking for...suits?” She holds her index finger up to her lip. That’s her “In Deep Thought” look.

 

“WHY YES HUMAN, WE CERTAINLY WERE! WE ARE ACTUALLY WEARING THEM RIGHT NOW!” You study Papyrus’ suit. He looked good in it...like a proper gentleman.

 

“So, do you like the suits?” You glance over at Sans and notice his eyes already on you. You make eye contact for a second before quickly looking back up at Papyrus. However, you still feel the burning sensation of Sans eye lights staring at you.

 

“I LOVE THEM, HUMAN! THEY ARE SOFT AND COMFORTABLE! ALSO, I LOOK QUITE DASHING IN THEM IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF! NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus strikes a pose and you giggle.

 

“I think you’d look dashing no matter what you wear.” Cadence licks her lips. You watch as Papyrus’ face explodes into a bright orange color. You grin, agreeing with Cadence, and turn to Sans - considering that Papyrus was speechless at the moment.

 

You see that Sans stare had shifted to Cadence, one eye socket was black and the other was glowing slightly blue- you give her the signal to take it from a 10 back down to a 1.

 

She shrugs at you and you shake your head at her in mocking disappointment.

 

You look back over at Sans. He appeared to be back to normal but you notice his grin is a bit more forced than usual. You smile at him to help him feel better.

 

“Sans what seats do you two have?”

 

“says we got seat thirty-five and thirty- six.” He looks at the chair on the left side of you, “guess this is it. not that bad of a seat. at least we get to **chair** the seats with them... right, paps?” Sans chuckles and you shake your head with a wide grin.

 

Papyrus is still speechless so Sans sits down beside you and navigates his brother into the seat on the other side of him.

 

Sans faces you again, “paps is super excited about seeing mettaton. he actually dragged me here too but i can’t really miss the show either because mettaton is actually a close friend of ours. not too close but...close.”

 

You nod in understanding.

 

“You don’t appear to...like this robot very much.” You whisper, Sans just shrugs but you can tell by his dim eye lights he doesn’t think very highly of Mettaton.

 

You feel Cadence grab your arm and she begins to shake you like a rag doll.

 

“Oh my God! There he is! He’s so much better in person! Oh my God!” She “whispers” to you.

 

You look up at the stage and watch as the rectangular robot rolls out and then you notice what he’s wearing.

 

You snort.

  
“Welcome beauties and gentlebeauties, to my show!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •The robot dress - http://www.geekalerts.com/u/Black-Knit-Robot-Dress.jpg  
> •The robot earrings - https://img1.etsystatic.com/015/0/6331855/il_214x170.434279661_gm4p.jpg  
> •Bain means bone in Scottish  
> •Griffith means fierce in Welsh  
> Thank you all so much for the kudos and I know tomorrow is Monday -______- BUT soon enough the weekend will come again! Hope you all have a ~fabulous~ week!  
> If anyone is curious, I’ve decided to change my deadline for my next chapter. Instead of posting every Sunday night I’m going to try every Friday night. I can’t promise with how busy my editor and I are and I wont be so fortunate to have this weekend to start on the next chapter like I would if i posted on Fridays - so it might be little later but I’ll try to have it out in that time range!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You experience the show through a certain skeletons eye sockets, enjoy a nice time with your friends, and get shell-shocked by a sexy robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY everyone about not getting this chapter out sooner!  
> I got super busy but I managed to finish it and I added a little surprise at the end of the chapter!  
> I really hope you like it and also my editor got really busy too so she was unable to edit this chapter but I will see when she has time to and I’ll post the edited version soon.

Sans

 

i watch mettaton step out onto the stage and hear Scarlet snort. i grin as much as i can with my teeth already shaped in a constant smile.

 

“What. The. Fuck.” Scarlet whispers.

 

“Scarlet! It’s Mettaton! He may not dress like a sexy robot at times but actors must make sacrifices for what they truly love!” Cadence whispers back.

 

“Even you don’t believe a thing you just said.”

 

there’s a pause before Cadence says,” Yes I do.”

 

i cover my mouth with my hand in hopes that they wouldn’t hear me laugh. while Cadence was enraptured by mettaton, Scarlet wasn’t- so she heard my little outburst.

 

“What’s up with you, Bone Boy?” i look back at cadence and shrug.

 

“heh, nothing really. just enjoying the show.”

 

There’s a little silence between us before scarlet speaks up, “Can you answer a question for me?”

 

“uh yeah, sure.”

 

“Why is Mettaton wearing a Cinderella ball gown?”

 

i laugh quietly and shrug again.

 

she looks back up at the stage, grinning.

 

we watch Mettaton spin around on stage, his gown flowing through the wind.

 

“Huh...impressive.” I grind my teeth together at Scarlet’s compliment towards Mettaton.

 

_ what is wrong with me? _

 

“i guess.” I glance over at Scarlet out of the corner of my eye socket.

 

since i came to the surface, i’ve been studying a little bit into human anatomy because of frisk.

they had never talked when they were in the underground and while monsters figured that was a little odd we never really looked into it, well… that is until a year ago. when the barrier was taken down, we all followed frisk out to the cliff side.

 

it was so beautiful...just like i remembered it but if i know anything about this kid, it wouldn’t last. at least that’s what i thought at first, but something strange happened this timeline that’s never happened before.

 

frisk spoke.

 

you’d think, with how much i’ve known them, that i would have heard them speak before. it was something new to me and it gave me hope; hope that this timeline would be different, that frisk wouldn’t reset. so far things are great and they haven’t shown any weird behavior.

 

while i was happy about the newfound discovery, it was short lived because frisk isn’t talking anymore. tori has been trying to help them talk but they won’t, almost like they can’t; which is weird.

 

alphys has been checking up on them and had asked me for help with seeing what’s wrong with them. i started researching humans and while i didn’t find much with frisk’s problem i did learn that humans have skeletons inside them that are covered in muscle and don’t need magic to survive.

 

boy, was i surprised when i learned that. it’s hard to look at humans the same now.

 

well...most humans.

 

i study scarlet and feel my cheekbones heat up. i’m not into humans but something about her just draws me and i can’t control it.

 

my eye lights scroll down her body and i notice her breathing. i read in the anatomy books that humans have rib cages that hold lungs for them to breath. i saw a picture of it and it looked kinda disgusting if you ask me but humans weren’t asked to be made like they are.

 

i watch her chest move up and down in a constant pattern. it’s strange how different monsters are from humans. we don’t function anywhere close to how humans do. we are made up of magic that holds up our physical forms. without magic, i would be nothing but a bag of bones.

 

heh.

 

scarlet clears her voice, “Uh...Sans? My eyes are up here.” startled, i look up at scarlet.

 

she’s grinning but i can see she’s blushing through the dimly lit theater.

 

“uh...heh it’s not like that...nevermind i’m sorry.” i look away and face the stage again. i feel a hand lay against my back.

 

“It’s ok. Men will be men.” she gently pats my back.

 

i turn back to her again and smirk. “thanks scarlet, you’re the  **breast** .” i also learned what those are in the anatomy books.

 

she glares at me and playfully smacks my back. “Don’t push it.”

 

“heh heh, sorry. i just can’t help myself.”

 

we sit in silence, watching mettaton continue his play. he walks down a staircase in his flowing blue dress and starts to sing about dying...a lot. soon, flower petals float down out of nowhere,covering the stage and the audience.

 

i look over at scarlet and notice her mouth is slightly open.

 

“Pretty…” she whispers to herself. she looks so childlike and full of wonder that i’m starting to enjoy the play a little bit...just a little bit.

 

the scene ends and people clap, some even raise out of their seats.

 

mettaton bows, the curtains close, people begin to quietly chatter to themselves. cadence turns to scarlet and starts talking to her excitedly.

 

“WOWIE BROTHER, THAT WAS AMAZING! ALMOST AS AMAZING AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” paps shakes me in all his excitement.

 

“calm down bro, no need to  **rattle my bones** .”

 

“SANS, YOU’RE RUINING THE MOMENT!”

 

scarlet turns to paps and grins. “I have to agree with you Papyrus. I’d never thought I’d admit this but...that was pretty amazing.” scarlet covers her ears when cadence and paps shriek happily.

 

“I told you that you would like it Scar, but you wouldn’t listen to me!” cadence glares at her.

 

“Well you should be happy that I do now.” scarlet grins sheepishly.

 

“JUST WAIT TILL THE GOOD PART COMES! NOT THAT THIS PLAY IS NOT GOOD BUT THE BEST PART IS YET TO COME!”

 

“Wait...what do you mean?” scarlet glances over at me questioningly.

 

“heh.”

 

“You’ll see!”

 

“OH GET READY!”

 

we all face the stage as the final curtain pulls back. there’s a cloud of smoke but you can still see him just a little bit. i look over at scarlet and laugh.

 

“Holy shit!” her mouth hangs wide open.

 

the smoke begins to clear

 

“~OH YES~”

  
  
  
  


“whoa whoa whoa. are you really going to end the chapter here author? you can’t just leave your audience hanging on this cliffhanger.”

 

_ Sorry Sans but I’m the boss so what I say goes and I say we leave a cliffhanger here. _

 

“ugh but you ended the last one like this! alright fine, do what you want.”

 

_ Thank you, Sans. _

 

“SANS WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? WHO IS AUTHOR?”

 

“heh, don’t worry about it paps.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter!  
> Sorry if the ending was a little weird but I just love stories that break the 4th wall so I couldn’t help myself!  
> I plan on doing that for later chapters so if you liked it let me know!  
> Also I’m sorry if my punctuation was WAY off and I worded things incorrectly, I’m…unfortunately not the best at these things but I still love doing it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am really sorry that I missed last weekend.  
> A lot happened and it was just too much at the time but this week things calmed down.  
> I had more time to write so I decided that, to make up for last week, I would post a chapter today instead of just Sunday!  
> Now don’t worry, I plan to have another chapter out Sunday, I can’t promise but I will try my best!  
> I believe this is the longest chapter yet so I am SUPER excited to see what reactions I get from this one!  
> Also, my editor has been really busy and unable to edit the chapters so I don’t know if she will be doing it anymore or if she will pick it up later but if she doesn’t then I am sorry if I mess up…a lot (heh).  
> That aside, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

You stare in wonder at Mettaton.

 

A symphony of gasps plays through the room as Mettaton is revealed. He basks in the sounds of shock and amazement and suddenly upbeat music begins to roar through the theater.

 

Sans and Cadence both grab your arms and quickly pull you up with them. Once you’re standing you watch as the chairs in the stadium instantly folded up. Soon everyone was standing and beginning to dance.

 

You look around the room in shock. You feel Sans tap on your jaw and hear him whisper, “hey kid, you might want to close your mouth before a bug flies in.”

 

You quickly shut your mouth and grin sheepishly.

 

“Heh sorry I just...was not expecting that...but wow...I just...wow.” You look back up to the stage as Mettaton starts to dance but not before you see a flash of cyan. You glance at Sans out of the corner of your eye but the color is gone and all you see is his dim eye lights.

 

Mettaton hops down from the stage with a spotlight on him. He continues his...exotic dance out in the middle of the room and all around you is laughter, hollers, whistling, and music.

Sans turns to you and rubs the back of his skull.

 

You laugh at his awkwardness, knowing full well he wants to dance with you. His cheeks turn a bright blue and you decide to spare him. Looking around, you find a nice little open area and drag him forward.

 

You turn to face him and offer out your hands. He hesitates but grabs your hands firmly showing you he is confident. You knew better but played along.

 

You take one of his hands and place it on your hip. He starts to glow in the face and you feel your legs starting to shake a little bit. You put your hand on his clavicle and start to slowly turn, giving him time to adjust.

 

You’re 5 feet tall which is the same height as Sans seems to be. No, you’re not short you’re just...not done growing! You ignore the fact that you’re way into adulthood and are already done with most of your growing.

 

“u-uh k-kid, this dance is pretty formal...compared to the music...don’t you think?” You raise an eyebrow and shrug.

 

“Can you dance, Sans?”

 

“yes.” Sans says too quickly and looks away from you.

 

“Well then this will be no problem, right?” You move your face closer to Sans’s and smirk at him. You’re so mean to the poor skeleton.

 

By the look on Sans’s face, it isn’t but you decide to begin dancing.

 

You slowly move to the side, which startles the unprepared skeleton, and he accidently steps on your foot. You ignore it and begin swaying to the music.

 

After a few failed attempts and some stares, Sans seems to be getting the hang of it. He follows your feet perfectly and is actually able to look you in the face instead of staring at the ground.

 

You smile at him and start to go a little faster, but somehow Sans was prepared for this and managed to keep up with you.

 

“heh... thought this would turn into a **dancaster**.” You playfully scowl at Sans.

 

“Don’t think you can just **waltz** in here and make these horrible puns Sans.”

 

“i’m **jazz dancing** what i always do.” You’re screaming internally.

 

You whip him to the side, arm's length away from you, then you jerk him back in front of you and continue dancing. You look into his face and grin devilishly at him.

 

“Behave yourself.” Sans eye lights brighten and you know he isn’t going to let that go. He keeps quiet but continues dancing. You stare each other down, waiting for one of you to make the first move.

 

Suddenly, you feel Sans’s grip tighten on your waist. You raise your eyebrow but before you can say anything, he swiftly leans you back into a dip. He leans you down so far your forehead rests on the floor before you're pulled back up.

 

You feel your face heating and find yourself unable to look him in the eye lights. Sans is calmly leading you in silence and with an arrogant smirk on his face.

 

You contemplate what to do to make him regret showing off.

 

An idea flashes in your head and you lean close to Sans and lay your head down on his shoulder. He glances at you out of the corner of his socket but doesn’t complain.

 

“Something wrong bone boy?” You whisper lowly.

 

You feel Sans shiver and you laugh lightly, making sure to breathe heavily on his neck.

 

“n-nothing why?” You watch as Sans’s ego begins to dissipate.

 

“Oh don’t worry yourself with it.” You raise your hand up from his clavicle to his vertebrae and slowly rub circles into the smooth bone.

 

He’s practically melting at this point and that’s when you feel a tap on your shoulder. You turn to find Papyrus and smile at him.

 

“HUMAN, MAY I PLEASE HAVE THIS DANCE?” He offers his hand to you and you blush a little. You can’t help yourself he’s just so adorable.

 

“Why of course, The Great Papyrus! Wouldn’t miss a chance to dance with you!” You watch Papyrus’s face begin to glow.

 

You turn to Sans.

 

“Thank you, Sans. That was fun! We have to do that again sometime.” You wink at him and he rubs the back of his skull.

 

“heh... no problem kid. if you need me i’ll be at the buffet table, i’m feeling pretty famished.”

 

“You should have their **salsa** and chips. They are **to die for**.” You both hear Papyrus groan loudly behind you and start laughing.

 

“BROTHER, YOUR INSUFFERABLE PUNS HAVE AFFECTED YET ANOTHER INNOCENT SOUL! HUMAN, YOU MUST ESCAPE THE CLUTCHES OF THIS TRAP BEFORE IT SWALLOWS YOU WHOLE!”

 

Giggling, you take Papyrus’s hand and follow him through another dance.

  


____________________

  


You feel like the happiest person on earth. You’re surrounded by friends and family. By a room full of amazing, accepting people! Just like it used to be! You smile lasts through the dances with Papyrus and Cadence until finally...the party ends.

 

Mettaton comes up on stage and announces that the party has ended.

 

“I am sorry to say, my Beauties and Gentlebeauties, that the party is officially over. Thank you all for coming tonight! It has been a night of passion that, regrettably, has to end. I hope to perform here again soon because you all have been so wonderful this fine evening! I love you all, my darlings~!”

 

At first, there was a dejected sigh that ran through the crowd but as Mettaton ends his speech there was an eruption of ‘WE LOVE YOU TOO METTATON!’, which you and Cadence had joined in. Everyone began clapping as Mettaton walked off the stage.

 

You search for your skele-friends, who had wandered off when you had started dancing with Cadence.

 

“Wait Scarlet! I have to get Mettaton’s autograph!” Cadence starts to drag you backstage.

 

“Cadence they won’t let you back there. I’m sorry but maybe next -”

 

Papyrus walks forward with a snoring Sans on his shoulders. You giggle lightly and wave at them.

 

“HUMANS, WE HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU! SANS AND I WERE BEGINNING TO WORRY! WE MUST LEAVE - HUMAN? ARE YOU OK?” Papyrus notices Cadence’s dejected look and begins to question her.

 

“I wanted to get Mettaton’s autograph but I doubt we can get back there to go see him.” You hug Cadence in an attempt to cheer her up.

 

“OH DON’T FRET HUMAN! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM VERY CLOSE TO THE IDLE, METTATON, AND CAN GET YOU BACKSTAGE TO MEET HIM!” You watch Cadence eyes turn to stars that seemed to light up my soul. She squeals excitedly and practically jumps onto Papyrus and hugging him tightly.

 

Sans is jostled awake and looks around. He spots you and waves which you wave in return. He floats down from Papyrus’s clavicles and walks up to you. You raise your eyebrow but decide to question the floating thing later.

 

“what’s going on?”

 

“Cadence had explained to Papyrus that she wanted to get Mettaton’s autograph. The only problem was, that there was no way we could get backstage. So Papyrus offered to accompany us to see Mettaton because they know each other very well.” Sans lowers his eye sockets but shrugs.

 

“Scarlet! SANS!” You both hear Cadence and Papyrus call for you and walk up to them.

 

Cadence is literally vibrating with so much excitement and you smile at her.

 

You all walk backstage and see two guards standing by a door with the name ‘METTATON’ on it. They are dressed head to toe in armor with only their ears sticking out. The one on the left has bunny ears while the one on the right has gill-like ears.

 

“Hold it right there! What do you want?” The fishy guard asks.

 

“WE WISH TO SEE METTATON, OF COURSE!”

 

“Wait here.” The bunny guard instructs and knocks on Mettaton’s door. It slowly opens and Mettaton pops his head out.

 

“Yes~?” Mettaton questions Bunny Guard.

 

“Some of your ‘fans’ wish to see you.”

 

“Oh! Let them in~!” Mettaton opens the door wider and we all pile into the room.

 

Bunny Guard shuts the door and Mettaton signals all of us to take a seat.

 

“Now! What is it you darlings request from me~?”

 

“METTATON, MY FRIEND HERE,” Papyrus lays his hand on Cadence quivering shoulder, “HAS REQUESTED AN AUTOGRAPH FROM YOU!”

 

“Oh is that so~? Well of course! I am happy to give autographs to all of my fans~!” Mettaton smiles at Cadence. He reaches over to a stack of papers on his desk, (which...oddly enough appear to be pictures of him) grabs a pen and scribbles down his name. He hands one to you, Cadence, Papyrus, and Sans.

 

“Oh My GOD! Thank you so much Mr. Mettaton! This is the best day EVER!” Cadence is leaking tears of joy.

 

“WOWIE! AN AUTOGRAPH FROM METTATON! THERE IS NO DOUBT THAT THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!”

 

“It is no problem darlings~! I can’t just ignore my fans like that! Oh, I almost forgot~!” Mettaton grabs more sheets of paper and hands it to you and Cadence.

 

“It hasn’t been publicly announced, but in a couple months, I will be hosting a fashion show~! I don’t quite have the details but the thought that such amazing fans would come to me for an autograph, that I couldn’t resist requesting you to come~! I would be so happy to see you there and you will get to try on my many dresses~!” Mettaton glances over at your robot dress. You grin and wave at him.

 

“Of course! Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Cadence bounces up and down in her seat.

 

Mettaton stands up and walks over to the door.

 

“I am deeply sorry to have to cut this so short, but I am very busy! Thank you so much for stopping by darlings~! I hope I will get to see you all soon~!”

 

We stand up and exit the room. Cadence and Papyrus wave to Mettaton and begin chatting excitedly about all that just happened.

 

You all are standing outside in the parking lot, saying your goodbyes.

 

“GOODBYE HUMANS! SANS AND I HAD AN AMAZING TIME AND HOPE THAT WE CAN DO THAT AGAIN SOON!”

 

“We would love that! Maybe sometime next week we could hang out!” Cadence begins to nod in agreement.

 

“WOWIE! THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA, RIGHT SANS?”

 

“yeah bro sounds great.” Sans yawns loudly.

 

“UGH, WE BETTER HURRY HOME BEFORE LAZY BONES FALLS ASLEEP ON ME!”

 

Papyrus walks to his car but before Sans can follow him, you grab his arm and pull him back.

 

Sans faces you and gives you a questioning look. You lean forward and watch beads of sweat drip down Sans’s skull.

 

“Don’t think this is over, Sans. We will continue this later.” You whisper to him lowly again.

“But for now…” You kiss Sans boney cheek and wink at him.

 

Sans face erupts in a beautiful cyan. You start having a giggle fit when suddenly you feel a bony hand grab your shoulder.

 

“yeah, you’re right kid. the war has only just begun.” Sans quickly presses his teeth against your lips and just as it happened, it was over. You watch Sans walk to his car, too shocked to move.

 

_Holy shit...he just kissed me! He KISSED ME! On the LIPS!_

 

It really is the best day ever.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos!  
> I’m so amazed with how far I’ve gotten in only 2 months!  
> 36 kudos and 550 hits?!?! That’s AWESOME!  
> Have a great day everyone and I hope to see you again Sunday!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters are revealed!  
> New universes to explore!  
> An odd pair is deciding the fate of many lives...will they spare them or erase them?  
> Find out right now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the chapter up like I promised I would!  
> This chapter is a bit weird but I really hope you like it!  
> I had Savannah help me edit the last two but it's kind of an on and off thing so I took matters into my own hands!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it!

Error Sans

 

“[̲̅w̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅a̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅y̲̅][̲̅?̲̅]” i begin to pace around nervously. last time i had asked them to help me they actually agreed to it...but only helped me solve one of the many problems. i don’t understand why they do the things that they do, but as long as i get my way then i don’t care.

 

after waiting a couple more minutes, i begin to hear slow, ominous footsteps. i turn and see them walking towards me. i feel a cold chill run down my spine but quickly shake it off.

 

i can’t control that tremor of fear when i see them. they are dressed in a long black cloak that reaches all the way to the floor with their hood up. the thing that creeps me out most though....is that they have a deer skull as a face. i have no idea if it’s a mask or their actual face but either way, it’s unsettling.

 

“Error Sans.” the voice calls. sounds feminine but their voice sometimes changes so it’s hard to tell.

 

“[̲̅p̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅q̲̅][̲̅u̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅n̲̅].” they had told me there name when we first met and i’ve never forgotten it for some reason.

 

i stare up at them as they loom over me.

 

"[̲̅d̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅m̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅,̲̅] [̲̅w̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅y̲̅] [̲̅a̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅y̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅u̲̅] ̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅o̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅?̲̅]" i groan at the unfairness. they don’t say anything at first but then they begin to laugh uncontrollably.

 

“Didn’t think you cared much about the **small** things. Makes me truly wonder if you’re as soulless as you make yourself out to be.” i huff and glare at them.

 

“Alright calm down. Anyway, I’m guessing you called me here to help you with more universes, correct?”

 

“[̲̅y̲̅][̲̅e̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅,̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅k̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅] [̲̅f̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅u̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅d̲̅] ̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅m̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅] [̲̅b̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅v̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅y̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅u̲̅] [̲̅w̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅u̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅d̲̅] [̲̅a̲̅][̲̅g̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅,̲̅] [̲̅n̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅d̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅o̲̅] [̲̅b̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅.̲̅][̲̅.̲̅][̲̅.̲̅][̲̅t̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅k̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅n̲̅] [̲̅c̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅o̲̅][̲̅f̲̅][̲̅.̲̅]” they don’t say anything for a little while before they heave out a sigh.

 

“Fine, I will come with you to inspect these universes myself. I can’t promise that I will ‘take care of’ the universes like you want me to, though.”

 

“[̲̅f̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅r̲̅] [̲̅e̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅u̲̅][̲̅g̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅.̲̅][̲̅.̲̅][̲̅.̲̅][̲̅i̲̅] [̲̅w̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅l̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅k̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅y̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅u̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅o̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅f̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅r̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅u̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅v̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅r̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅.̲̅]” i hold my hand out to them and they grab it. i teleport in front of the doors into the ruins.

 

“Hmm...looks pretty morbid and the air smells death…” palanquin searches around a little before facing me again.

 

“We’re invisible, right?” i nod and they continue down the path.

 

“What is this universe called?”

 

“[̲̅h̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅t̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅.̲̅]” we continue down the path until we see the familiar guarding post with a certain skeleton inside.

 

“[̲̅h̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅t̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] ̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅n̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅.̲̅] [̲̅h̲̅][̲̅u̲̅][̲̅g̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅c̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅c̲̅][̲̅k̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅][̲̅n̲̅] [̲̅h̲̅][̲̅i̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅] ̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅k̲̅][̲̅u̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅l̲̅] [̲̅r̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅g̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅a̲̅][̲̅b̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅v̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅h̲̅][̲̅i̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅] [̲̅c̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅n̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅t̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅t̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅y̲̅] [̲̅g̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅w̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅g̲̅] [̲̅e̲̅][̲̅y̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅.̲̅] [̲̅h̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅h̲̅][̲̅a̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅] [̲̅b̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅d̲̅] ̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅m̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅d̲̅] [̲̅o̲̅][̲̅n̲̅] [̲̅h̲̅][̲̅i̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅] [̲̅h̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅d̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅,̲̅] [̲̅j̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅c̲̅][̲̅k̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅a̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅d̲̅] ̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅t̲̅][̲̅.̲̅]”

 

“I can see that.” they walk around the unsuspecting sans.

 

“His eye appears to be red like Underfell Sans. Except he seems more...insane than that Sans. His jacket is like Undertale Sans if you ignore the blood stains.” they reach out and touch the hand near his face with its fingers hooked in his eye sockets.

 

horror sans rears back and looks around frantically. palanquin laughs hauntingly and from the way horror sans eye sockets widen, he could hear them.

 

“ **who’s there?** ” horror grabs his axe that was hidden behind the station.

 

“Wow, this is a first! He is the only Sans we have run into who is lazy and wields a weapon! Interesting…” oh no this isn’t good! for palanquin, interesting is a key word for we should keep this universe and study it.

 

i grab their hand and start to drag them away from the frantic sans.

 

“What is it Error?”

 

“[̲̅w̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅a̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅g̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅g̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅o̲̅] [̲̅f̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅d̲̅] [̲̅h̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅r̲̅] [̲̅p̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅p̲̅][̲̅y̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅u̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅.̲̅]” they follow along until we reach horrortale snowdin. The place is full of beat up, scarred, and crazy monsters. we hear a cry behind us and watch as a little monster is eaten alive by a pack of dogs. palanquin faces the scene for a bit before turning around and continuing forward.

 

“[̲̅l̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅k̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅] ̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅d̲̅][̲̅,̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅i̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅] [̲̅u̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅v̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅r̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅n̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅d̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅o̲̅] [̲̅b̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅e̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅a̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅d̲̅][̲̅.̲̅]” they say nothing.

 

we find horror papyrus at his home. we walk in to see him cooking up a storm (literally) in the kitchen. it’s a mess, there is…”sauce” everywhere and…meatballs sticking on the ceiling. glass is shattered, the stove is on fire, and the contents of the fridge are thrown about.

 

i hear a soft laugh from palanquin. i give them a weird look.

 

“What? I can’t help it they are all so alike.” palanquin walks up to stove and turns to study horror paps.

 

“This Papyrus has very jagged and sharp teeth. He also has blood on his battle body...why? Most Papyrus’ are helpful, not harmful with Underfell Papyrus being the only exception so far...but he doesn’t seem like Underfell at all.”

 

“[̲̅i̲̅]'[̲̅m̲̅] [̲̅n̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅t̲̅] ̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅u̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅.̲̅] [̲̅y̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅u̲̅]'[̲̅r̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅r̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅g̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅t̲̅][̲̅,̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅i̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅] [̲̅p̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅p̲̅][̲̅y̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅u̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅n̲̅]'[̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅e̲̅][̲̅v̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅l̲̅] [̲̅b̲̅][̲̅u̲̅][̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅h̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅w̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅l̲̅] [̲̅k̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅.̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅] [̲̅d̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅n̲̅]'[̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅u̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅d̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅r̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅t̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅d̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅][̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅e̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅t̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅.̲̅]”

 

we hear the front door open and watch as horror sans walks in with his axe in tow.

 

“ **hey bro, have you...heard or seen anything weird today?”** he sits down at the dining table.

 

“ **NOT TODAY BROTHER BUT I MADE YOU SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!** ” paps grabs a plate, fills it up with spaghetti and hands it to sans. a meatball accidently falls off the plate and rolls around. when it stops, we see that it isn’t a meatball but an eyeball. i shiver in disgust and glance over at palanquin. they don’t react, they just stare at the eye.

 

“ **thanks, paps. looks good, like always.”** sans pretends to take a bite but quickly teleports the food away before each bite. “ **delicious.** ”

 

“ **NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE IT IS!** ” paps stabs one the eyeballs in his plate with a fork and eats it. i look away quickly and try to catch my breath. i feel someone rub my back in a soothing movement and begin to freak out.

 

“Calm down Error. I understand that you don’t prefer to be touched but this will make you feel better.” they stop and move away. i catch my breath again and look up at them.

 

“[̲̅w̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅p̲̅][̲̅.̲̅][̲̅.̲̅][̲̅.̲̅][̲̅w̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅l̲̅] [̲̅y̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅u̲̅] [̲̅h̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅p̲̅] [̲̅m̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅e̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅a̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅i̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅] [̲̅u̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅v̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅r̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅?̲̅]” palanquin looks over to the monsters eating their dinner, deep in thought.

 

“I want to see one more thing before we leave...every universe like this seems to have had a Gaster. Take me to the laboratory.” i groan but hold out my hand anyway. they take it and we appear in the laboratory.

 

i follow palanquin into an elevator that takes us into the basement where alphys failed attempts of dead monsters stay. we hear screaming in the distance but palanquin doesn’t stop to investigate.

 

“It appears, that even though this Gaster was probably a total whack-job, he was still able to invent all the things that the others did.” i roll my eye lights and walk up to them.

 

“[̲̅a̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅g̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅t̲̅][̲̅,̲̅] [̲̅w̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅c̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅c̲̅][̲̅k̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅d̲̅] [̲̅o̲̅][̲̅u̲̅][̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅l̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅b̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅t̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅y̲̅][̲̅.̲̅] [̲̅h̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅v̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅y̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅u̲̅] [̲̅m̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅d̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅u̲̅][̲̅p̲̅] [̲̅y̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅u̲̅][̲̅r̲̅] [̲̅m̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅d̲̅][̲̅?̲̅]”

 

there’s a long silence before they finally speak up.

 

“I think I will leave this timeline interact for now. They seem happy here...it may be gruesome but so was Underfell and I decided to keep it.”

 

“[̲̅a̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅y̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅u̲̅] [̲̅k̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅d̲̅][̲̅d̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅g̲̅] [̲̅m̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅?̲̅][̲̅!̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅] [̲̅w̲̅][̲̅a̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅t̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅d̲̅] [̲̅a̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅l̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅i̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅m̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] **[̲̅f̲̅] [̲̅o̲̅] [̲̅r̲̅]  [̲̅n̲̅] [̲̅o̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅h̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅] [̲̅n̲̅] [̲̅g̲̅] [̲̅!̲̅]** ” i feel my anger start to grow rapidly.

 

“Error Sans. If you want this timeline to be erased then do it yourself. You are fully capable of handling this on your own if you want. I don’t even know why you ask for my help.”

 

“[̲̅w̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅y̲̅][̲̅?̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅] [̲̅h̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅v̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅w̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅t̲̅][̲̅c̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅d̲̅] [̲̅y̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅u̲̅] [̲̅e̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅a̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅u̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅v̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅r̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅e̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅] [̲̅f̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅w̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅e̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅y̲̅][̲̅.̲̅] [̲̅w̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅n̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅y̲̅][̲̅?̲̅] [̲̅a̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅l̲̅] [̲̅h̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅l̲̅] [̲̅b̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅k̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅] [̲̅l̲̅][̲̅o̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅!̲̅] **[̲̅i̲̅]  [̲̅n̲̅] [̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅d̲̅]  [̲̅y̲̅] [̲̅o̲̅] [̲̅u̲̅] [̲̅!̲̅]** ” i desperately try to convince them but it’s no use.

 

“Error, if you want to keep me as your ally you will follow my rules. I say give this universe a bit more time before we make judgment.” i glare at them but i know that i have no choice. making them my enemy would be a very stupid thing to do.

 

“[̲̅w̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅t̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅v̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅.̲̅] [̲̅l̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅t̲̅]'̲̅[̲̅s̲̅] [̲̅m̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅v̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅o̲̅][̲̅n̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅o̲̅] [̲̅t̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅n̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅x̲̅][̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅u̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅v̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅r̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅.̲̅]” i grumble and grab their arm.

 

“What is this Universe called?”

 

“[̲̅d̲̅][̲̅u̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅t̲̅][̲̅t̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅.̲̅]”

 

_____________

 

“We’ve been searching for 20 minutes and still haven’t found any signs of inhabitants in this universe. Are you sure this is even an actual universe?”

 

“[̲̅i̲̅][̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅d̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅d̲̅] [̲̅h̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅v̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅l̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅f̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅w̲̅][̲̅h̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅n̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅] [̲̅l̲̅][̲̅a̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅l̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅k̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅d̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅t̲̅][̲̅o̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅][̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅b̲̅][̲̅u̲̅][̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅][̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅w̲̅][̲̅a̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅] [̲̅d̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅c̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅g̲̅][̲̅.̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅] [̲̅f̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅g̲̅][̲̅u̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅d̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅][̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅w̲̅][̲̅a̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅] [̲̅l̲̅][̲̅i̲̅][̲̅k̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅u̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅d̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅f̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅l̲̅][̲̅.̲̅]” i try to recall my data on this universe.

 

we continue walking until we here out of place whistling. we had teleported into snowdin first and decided to make our way over to the door before the ruins. we didn’t find anything and had gone around the whole underground before coming back to the woods and finally finding a source of life.

 

dusttale sans walks out the woods little ways in front of us and begins walking to the direction of snowdin.

 

we follow him, curious to know what this sans is all about.

 

“He...appears to be like Undertale Sans...but I’m getting a bad vibe from him.”

 

Suddenly dusttale whips his head around and looks at us. palanquin quickly grabs me and hides me behind their back. i try to escape but they hold me with an iron grip.

 

“Stop fighting Error,” they whisper. i stop fighting and that’s when i hear dusttale sans begin to speak.

 

“who are you?” i’ve never seen a monster like you in the underground and i’ve met quite a lot of monsters...heh.”

 

“Where are all of the monsters? I searched this whole place and found nothing but you...why?” palanquin grips me tighter.

 

“Error why weren’t we invisible…” they whisper again.

 

“[̲̅w̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅a̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅.̲̅][̲̅.̲̅][̲̅.̲̅][̲̅i̲̅] [̲̅d̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅n̲̅]'[̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅k̲̅][̲̅n̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅w̲̅] [̲̅h̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅w̲̅] [̲̅h̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅c̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅n̲̅] ̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅e̲̅] [̲̅u̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅!̲̅] [̲̅i̲̅][̲̅t̲̅] [̲̅m̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅k̲̅][̲̅e̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅] [̲̅n̲̅][̲̅o̲̅] ̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅n̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅][̲̅e̲̅][̲̅!̲̅]” i whisper back.

 

“if you want your question answered you’ll have to answer mine, buddy.”

 

“Fine, I’m a visitor of sorts from the capital. I don’t know how we never met before now but better late than never, I guess. Now will you answer my question?”

 

“sure, why not? i’ll even tell you the truth. ain’t like your gonna stick around long enough to do anything about it.” he clears his nonexistent throat. “there are no monsters here other than you and me. they are all dead...piles of dust all over the underground.”

 

“ **Y o u  k i l l e d  t h e m .** ” wow, i’ve never heard palanquin sound so scary before.

 

“that i did...huh, i didn’t notice before but why are your hands behind your back?” i begin to shake a little.

 

“That is none of your concern.” palanquin squeezes my wrists for support.

 

“i don’t care.” suddenly i feel palanquin jerk away causing my body to swing around a bit.

 

“We need to leave now! Hurry!” i quickly concentrate on where i want to teleport and manage to teleport us back to the multiverse.

 

“There is something not right about that universe. We are gonna have to go check it out again sometime soon.” i shiver and soon we begin studying up on it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything but the story!
> 
> • Horrortale - Sour-Apple-Studios
> 
> • Dusttale (aka Murdertale) - @ask-dusttale
> 
> • Errortale - Lover of Piggies
> 
> • [̲̅E̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅r̲̅][̲̅o̲̅][̲̅r̲̅] [̲̅S̲̅][̲̅a̲̅][̲̅n̲̅]̲̅[̲̅s̲̅] speech - http://smiley.cool/en/weirdmaker.php
> 
> • Palanquin - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e7/32/28/e732281f6fbe59ba47018b4cf05be031.jpg


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You embarrass yourself further than you thought possible and run into a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have finished chapter eight and I am SO excited!  
> There is a new character and I just LOVE him! I can't wait to write about him!  
> I'm sorry if this chapter seems short...I had a bad case of writers block but hopefully I'll get better!  
> Also! I am so happy!!! With all your help I have doubled my hits and kudos in two weeks!!!!!!  
> Thank you all for all so much for your support!!!!!!!!  
> I love you all and hope you all have sweet dreams or a good day! <3 ;)

You wake up abruptly to the sound of your alarm.

 

_What a strange dream... I really need to lay off the caffeine before going to bed._

 

You look over at the clock. 8:00 AM. You sigh heavily and look down at the little teddy bear in your arms. You smile and nuzzle it for comfort.

 

With a loud groan, you slowly sit up and stare at the door. You contemplate life for a couple of minutes before you hear your alarm go off again. Deciding that money is probably more important than staying in bed forever, you (unfortunately) get out of bed and head into the bathroom.

 

You get ready for another great day at the best job you could ever have!

 

Hell.

 

You look into the mirror to make sure you look at least decent for hell. You blow yourself a kiss before walking out of the bathroom. Yeah, you’re weird and you can deny it no longer!

 

You place a strudel in the toaster and sit down at your dining table. As you wait, you begin to blush and frantically try to think about anything but _that._

 

Unfortunately, no matter how hard you tried, the memories still flooded your brain. You give up and the memories pour in like a dam breaking.

 

You feel a slight buzz where his teeth were against your lips and gently outline them with your index finger. Soon, your a goopy mess in your chair, daydreaming about Sans.

 

Your thoughts are interrupted by your toaster going off and you hurry over the retrieve your breakfast. Seeing this as a good opportunity to stop thinking about Sans, you decide to use the frosting to make a cute little drawing. You don’t really care what you draw as long as it’ll get your mind off Sans.

 

A couple of minutes pass until you're finally finished. You focus on your handiwork and facepalm yourself.

 

It’s Sans face frosted on your strudel.

 

You are such a failure at life. You sigh deeply and take the strudel over to the table. You sit down and stare at his face before quickly biting into it.

 

“Dammit Sans, why do you taste so good?” You whine, crying internally. You pause once you realize what you just said.

 

“NOT WHAT I MEANT BRAIN! STOP IT!” You hit yourself upside the head and finish your breakfast.

 

Grabbing up your jacket and scarf, you lock up your apartment and head downstairs to the main floor. You walk out and begin walking to work when you hear someone call your name.

 

“SCARLET!” Cadence runs up and tackles you in a hug.

 

“Hey, Cadence! What’s up?” She grabs you and shakes you.

 

“You better start fucking explaining! I saw Sans kiss you and you were too busy gushing over him to explain to me ANYTHING that happened!” You hold up your hands in surrender.

 

“Ok ok I’m sorry. What exactly do you want me to tell you?” You both continue walking.

 

“Well...I’m really curious...how did it feel kissing him? Especially with him being a skeleton and all.”

 

“Um…” You blush again. “Surprisingly, it didn’t feel boney. I felt the teeth but they felt...softer than human teeth, which made the kiss so good.” You bury your face in your scarf when Cadence smirks.

 

“Oooooh really now?” She teases you.

 

“Hush!”

 

“Hahahaha! Well...why did he kiss you in the first place? I thought I saw you kiss his cheek but I wasn’t sure.” You mumble incoherently.

 

“Hmm? What was that?”

 

“I said, it was because I was...teasing him.” You pull your hood over your head.

 

“Ooooh, so you were asking for it, huh?”

 

“...I have the right to remain silent.” She laughs at you.

 

“Well, I figured something good was gonna happen because you two were all over each other when you were dancing. Not to mention the conversations and looks you kept giving each other the whole time.” You stare at her in shock. “Yep, I heard you two talking while Mettaton was on stage and wow, I didn’t think you had it in you!”

 

“W-wait...what do you mean?” You pray that she was bluffing.

 

“Don’t you remember? Sans had been staring at your chest and you made that little comment of yours which caused him to make that pun. Oh! Also, you two had been dancing and you were laying your head on his clavicle, making him shake and turn really blue in the face. It’s weird...for someone that you barely know, you seem like you two have known each other for an eternity!”

 

“Heh yeah...weird…” Cadence gives you a strange look.

 

“Are you hiding something from me, Scarlet Griffith Bain?” She glares at you.

 

“No, no, you’re right. It is weird that we are so close. Welp, I don’t really care. He’s here, we’re friends, and I’m happy.” You give her your award winning smile. She laughs again.

 

You both decide to change the subject after that, talking about the fashion show you had been invited to before you reach the store.

 

You both take a minute outside the shop to bitch about the hell you are about to face and plan what to do for tomorrow since neither of you have work that day.

 

Suddenly, you feel someone ram into you and you fall over. You turn to look at them and your eyes widen in shock.

 

“how about next time sweetheart, you move out of the fucking way?” He growls through his very sharp teeth.

 

He stands up and quickly runs off with his hood up.

 

“Who the fuck was that? God, he was such an asshole!” Cadence helps you up.

 

“Thanks…”

 

“No problem. Come on, we don’t want to be late!” You follow her inside.

 

_Sans..?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all again for everything, whether you just saw this and decided "why the hell not?" or if you have been with me from the start and love my chapters!  
> Either way, I really appreciate it and thank you all for the comments!  
> I love reading and replying to comments so don't be afraid to leave any!  
> Hope you have a great week and I can't wait to see you Sunday!  
> BU-BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I *huff* finally did *huff* it!  
> I'm really sorry I missed last week guys! *cries* I'm the worst...  
> That aside guys, I love the feedback and support you all have been sending me!!!!!!!!  
> I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting on time but as a way to make it up to all of you, I will try to post another chapter for tomorrow!!!  
> I really don't know if I will be able to do it through...I stayed up all night trying to finish this and I am EXHAUSTED!  
> But for you guys, I will try my hardest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sans

 

“SANS YOU LAZYBONES, WAKE UP!” papyrus yanks the covers off the bed causing me to roll onto the floor. it is 8 AM, work didn’t start for another two hours but my bro is an early riser and wants me to be early to work so that i will make a better impression on myself. there’s nothing wrong with that except a skeletons gotta have his sleep, and man do i need A LOT.

 

“aw cmon bro, just five more minutes.” i know it’s hopeless to plead with him but if it will allow me just a little more time to lay around, then i can’t help but take it.

 

“NO SANS, YOU HAVE A JOB AND YOU SHOULD SHOW YOUR BOSS HOW COMMITTED TO IT YOU ARE! EVEN IF IT’S SELLING THOSE DISTASTEFUL ‘HOT DOGS’, YOU STILL NEED TO DO YOUR ABSOLUTE BEST!” he picks me up and carries me downstairs to the dining room. the perks to being so small i guess.

 

“i’m so good at it that i could do it in my **sleep**.” he quickly slaps a boney hand over my teeth and glares at me through narrowed eye sockets. i chuckle nervously and feel beads of sweat forming on my skull.

 

“BROTHER, I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOUR UNFORGIVING PUNS TODAY! I WANT IT TO BE A GOOD DAY NOT TAINTED BY YOUR AWFUL HUMOR!”

 

“alright bro, i’ll put the puns to **rest**.”

 

“THANK YOU, SA --- WAIT! NYOH HOH HOH! SANS WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?!”

 

“sorry bro, i just can’t control myself.” papyrus smiles slyly at me.

 

“LIKE LAST NIGHT? WITH THE HUMAN?” my eye lights go out and i feel my cheekbones begin to heat up as my magic flows towards them. i watch as papyrus is illuminated by the blue from my cheekbones.

 

“i-i don’t know what you’re t-talking about, paps.”

 

“NO? WELL I WILL HAPPILY EXPLAIN IT TO YOU, BROTHER! IT SAYS HERE IN MY DATING RULEBOOK, THAT WHEN TWO MONSTERS (IN YOUR CASE A MONSTER AND A HUMAN) MOUTHS (OR TEETH) TOUCH, IT IS A KISS! AS I RECALL FROM LAST NIGHT, YOU AND THE HUMAN KISSED! DON’T TRY TO DENY IT SANS, I SAW YOU TWO HOLDING EACH OTHER AND YOUR FACES WERE REALLY CLOSE TO EACH OTHERS!” he crosses his arms and stares down at me.

 

“h-heh looks like you caught me, bro…” i look away from his intense stare.

 

“DOES THAT MEAN YOU LIKE THE HUMAN?!” he claps his hands together in excitement.

 

“m-maybe?” i glance down at my imaginary watch. “oh would you look at that? i better hurry to work! don’t want to be late, right bro?”

 

“YES YES! HURRY SANS!” papyrus practically shoves me out the door. i take a moment to breath from the little interrogation from him. ah fuck it, i’m going to grillby’s. maybe it’ll help me get my mind off...things.

 

i walk out onto sidewalk and head to grillby’s.

 

do i like her? a human? i won’t lie and say that she isn’t pretty but...humans are dangerous. she stood up for us against that lady at the shop but when we first came in even she was surprised. She just stopped and stared at us. she made me uneasy at first and if i’m honest here...i wanted to leave the moment she quit talking. even papyrus was nervous and i was worried she was going to be like the others by either ignoring us or flipping out. the thing that stopped me was that her expression changed after a couple seconds.

 

she was sad. i couldn’t explain it then and i still can’t now. she looked at us in shock first but then her eyes drained of all light and happiness, like she just saw her family member die right in front of her...and it hurts to think about things like that at all. what made things scarier was that she was able to cover up all that emotion completely. not a single trace of that melancholy expression. while it seemed to trick paps, i’m no fool. i would know that little act of hers better than anyone.

 

why did she react that when we she saw us? after she recovered she acted like nothing happened. the light in her eyes even came back after she talked to us for a little while. i know that wasn’t an act and i was relieved but it doesn’t make sense. she isn’t against monsters from what i’ve seen so far. there’s no way she hates us. from the moment we met she has been kind and even flirtatious.

 

i blush again and put my hood up to hide my face. i have some issues that i can’t seem to sort out and it’s driving me insane.

 

who exactly is she? she is more accepting than most monsters i know, even frisk. i barely know the kid and i have already kissed her without even dating her or anything. something doesn’t seem right and that worries me. does she have some ulterior motive with paps and i? i think i like her but maybe it’s all in my head. i’ll just have to play along until i find out what she is planning.

 

“SCARLET!” i’m knocked out of my thoughts and look around for the sound. across the road, i see cadence run up behind scarlet and jump on her.

 

i try to listen in on what they are saying but I’m too far away. i decide to take a “shortcut”. i hid behind a corner a couple feet from them and concentrate on their conversation.

 

“You better start fucking explaining! I saw Sans kiss you and you were too busy gushing over him to explain to me ANYTHING that happened!” g-gushing?! so she...actually liked it? i feel my face start to heat up again.

 

“Ok ok I’m sorry. What exactly do you want me to tell you?” EVERYTHING! i have to know what you were thinking! it’s eating me alive!

 

they start walking up the street towards ladyblush boutique. it’s weird that the place is for ladies but carries menswear...oh shit they are getting farther out of my hearing range! i stick really close to the wall and walk slowly in hopes that they won’t notice me. damn shorts are gonna get me killed.

 

“Well...I’m really curious...how did it feel kissing him? Especially with him being a skeleton and all.” oh no, i’m almost too scared to hear what she has to say. no i can’t ignore this, it may help me find out more about her also cadence did say she was gushing over me...

 

“Um… surprisingly, it didn’t feel boney. I felt the teeth but they felt...softer than human teeth, which made the kiss so good.” if it weren’t for the wall, i would have collapsed into a pile of mush. i bury my skull deeper into my hoodie as i zone out for a bit, only hearing bits and pieces of the conversation.

 

“Well, I figured something good was gonna happen because you two were all over each other when you were dancing. Not to mention the conversations and looks you kept giving each other the whole time. Yep, I heard you two talking while Mettaton was on stage and wow, I didn’t think you had it in you!” i’m brought back by cadence’s comment. she heard and saw everything?!

 

“W-wait...what do you mean?”

 

“Don’t you remember? Sans had been staring at your chest and you made that little comment of yours which caused him to make that pun. Oh! Also, you two had been dancing and you were laying your head on his clavicle, making him shake and turn really blue in the face.” i have no words...it’s a miracle that i’m still standing.

 

“It’s weird...for someone that you barely know, you seem like you two have known each other for an eternity!” ah this is exactly what i’ve been thinking. i guess scarlet doesn’t confide everything to her best friend. i glance in scarlet’s direction and listen closely.

 

“Heh yeah...weird…” something isn’t right. she’s hiding something and it’s so painfully obvious. dammit, can i really trust her?

 

“Are you hiding something from me, Scarlet Griffith Bain?”

 

“No, no, you’re right. It is weird that we are so close. Welp, I don’t really care. He’s here, we’re friends, and I’m happy.” she’s h-happy..? i feel my soul burst with happiness. maybe she really does like me, or at least likes my company?

 

they change the subject after that and i start reviewing the information i’ve gathered. well, she may be hiding something but it doesn’t appear that she is trying to use anyone. i don’t think she is a threat but i still can’t completely trust her.

 

i look over at scarlet just in time to see someone run right into her, causing them both to fall over. i take a step forward to help but before i do the hooded guy spoke.

 

“how about next time sweetheart, you move out of the fucking way?” the guy quickly gets up and runs off. i stare at him with blank eye sockets and growl menacingly at him as he passes. if he heard, he didn’t react and just kept running with his hood up. He appears to be wearing a black jacket...maybe i can find him later and give him **a bad time.**

 

“Who the fuck was that? God, he was such an asshole!” ...he’s a lot more words than just asshole.

 

“Thanks…” i watch as cadence helps scarlet up and feel like a jerk for not helping her instead.

“No problem. Come on, we don’t want to be late!” they go into the shop and i take a breath. i need some grillby’s.

 

i take another shortcut in front of the building. since coming to the surface, grillby wanted to make another restaurant like the one he owned in the underground. it’s a good thing that he did because it’s where most monsters and humans go to hang out without worrying about the monster haters.

 

i heave out a sigh and push the doors open.

 

“Hey Sans!”

 

“Sup Snas!”

 

“Hey *hic* Sansy~!”

 

“What’s up dude?”

 

i wave and greet a bunch of people in the bar. i head toward my seat when i see that familiar black jacket. the guy is sitting on my stool and i begin to growl lowly as i approach him. i spin him around and pull back the hood.

 

“who the fuck do you think you are---” i freeze as i stare at the...skeletons face. even with the sharp teeth, even with one of the fangs being golden, even with the edgy clothes, i still recognize who this is.

 

“heh well...you” he smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked the chapter!  
> Thank you all again for everything and I'm happy to be able to thank you all with my writing!  
> I feel it isn't enough but...it's literally all that I've got other than showing my gratitude to commenters!  
> I hope to have another chapter out tomorrow and I hope everyone had a nice, thankful, and filling Thanksgiving (I know I know, I'm a little late)  
> I love you! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Red have a little chat and start getting the feeling that something's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say...I feel that I have disappointed you all...  
> I apologize sincerely for all that time it took to get this out.  
> I can't promise with exams coming up that I will be able to get chapters out like before...  
> BUT hopefully after all this, I can get back on track!  
> I really do love writing these chapters for you all and I truly hope I can keep doing it!  
> I have seen the comments, the kudos, and the hits.  
> It makes me so happy to see so many people love my story and I can't thank you all enough!  
> I will try to get another chapter out this Sunday if I can make it!  
> Thank you all for sticking with me and I love you! <3

Sans

 

i pull the hood back over the mysterious skeletons face and sit down on the stool next to him. “ **e x p l a i n**.”

 

“ya know s’rude tah demand things from someone y’barely know, buddy. not to mention the unwelcoming vibe i got from ya when i ran by.” he glances at me out of the corner of his eye socket.

 

so he did see me.

 

“can’t say you weren’t asking for it, considering how much of a dick you were when you ran…into that girl and showed your ass.” he chuckles, a flash of amusement crosses his skull.

 

“maybe y’right, but i didn’t much like yer cold look and growls. i don’t take kindly to threats, but i’ll let it go this time. don’t push yer luck.” i’m writhing inside but i bite back my non-existent tongue. i want to hurt him but i need to be smart about this. i have no idea what he is capable of.

 

“fine, just answer a quick question for me. who are you?” he looks me up and down; probably sizing me up.

 

“sure why not? ain’t like ya can hurt me. i’m sans. sans the skeleton.” now it’s my turn to laugh.

 

“hey! what’s so funny?” he growls out the words.

 

“that was a good one, but seriously; who are you really?” he balls up his bony hands into fists.

 

“the fuck you talkin’ ‘bout? i said my name is sans! if you gotta problem with my name then you can kiss my bony ass!”

 

“wait. wait. your name really is sans? how? i understand that people can have the same name and sometimes look very similar, but that doesn’t seem the case here…”

 

“don’t know whattya goin on ‘bout, but that’s my name.” i turn to him with my eye sockets wide.

 

“but sans is my name too. this makes no sense...you almost identical to me! minus the sharp fangs, the golden tooth, and your edgy clothes.”

 

“makes me look badass, amirite?”

 

“...sure...” the “other sans” rolls his glowing red eye light.

 

he sighs and looks out over the bar. he seems to calm down after that and i figure this is a good time to get some more information out of him.

 

“so...sans, you come to grillby’s often? wish i could say i’ve never seen ya before but well…” he snorts at the joke and turns back to me.

 

“nah, never been to this grillbyz. ‘s weird how calm it is in this place.” he looks back at the fire monster passing a glass to a very drunk bunny.

 

“what do you mean? you know another grillbys? this is the only one that was made after we left the underground. that reminds me, i never saw you in the underground either.”

 

“not sure how tah explain it but this isn’t my world. it’s too calm, too nice, too...just too much of what i wish i could have been part of.” i feel a tiny pang of guilt - just a tiny bit.

 

“so, you’re saying you come from a different world and that you’re a different version of me? what was your world like? surely it couldn’t have been that bad...right?” i have a sinking feeling that i am very wrong.

 

“yeah, i guess so. i mean we do look pretty similar and ya don’t see many skeletons runnin’ ‘bout where i’m from. here, i haven’t seen any ‘round ‘xcept for you.” he pauses and i nod my head for him to continue. “as for my world? it wasn’t sunshine and rainbows shootin’ out of unicorns asses. where i’m from, everyday was hell and if someone like you were to end up there...you wouldn’t survive five minutes.”

 

i stare at him in shock. i wouldn’t survive five minutes? i figured wherever he’s from, it was not a good place based on how he looks and acts but i never would have thought…

 

we sit in silence for a couple of minutes just thinking. he seems dangerous. i don’t think it’s a good idea to let him out of my sight.

 

i decide to break the silence.

 

“what do you want from in here. it’s on me.” i point my thumb back at the choices on the menus.

 

he doesn’t hesitate. “mustard.” i chuckle quietly.

 

“yo, grillbs! bottle of mustard and ketchup for me and my pal here.” i see his hand that's on his lap twitch after i order. hm.

 

“ey, i got a question for ya.” the “other sans” mumbles to me quietly. why the sudden change in attitude?

 

“what?”

 

“have ya seen a tall skeleton? wears red and black? has a scar over his left eye socket?” tall skeleton? only tall skeleton that i know is paps. since this “other sans” is kind of like me, maybe he has a brother that looks like my papyrus. if that’s so, then his papyrus (if that is his name) probably isn’t a huge problem...but i don’t really know this skeleton much less whoever he’s looking for.

 

i think it’s best if i don’t mention paps. who knows what will happen if i tell him? he seems like a pretty chill guy but if i know myself enough, then i know there’s more to him than meets the eye socket. ***wink***

 

“sorry, haven’t seen anyone like that but if i do - you’ll be the first to know.” he nods slowly, he appears to be deep in thought.

 

grillby places the condiments in front of us. he glances at me and gives me questioning look.

 

“just put it on my tab.” grillby rolls his eyes (???) and walks away.

 

“wow, guess we’re more alike then i thought.” i shrug and down my bottle of ketchup. I glance at the clock by grillby’s head. 9:57 AM. i have three minutes left to get to work. i slowly stand up and turn to the “other sans”.

 

“welp, it was nice meeting ya but i gotta go make some money. I’ll see you around...can i call you red? that way things will be less confusing.”

 

“eh sure. doesn’t sound too bad.” he takes another swig of his mustard.

 

“alright. see ya later red. oh, by the way.” i feel my eye sockets go dark and my left eye start to glow a dim cyan.

 

"next time you decide to go running around **my** city, make sure you be careful how you talk to people. i don't like it when someone hurts my friends; accident or not." i walk out of the building and give myself a moment to collect myself. i teleport to my hotdog stand, ready to start the day that feels almost over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this story has received 100+ kudos and 2000+ likes!!!!!!!!  
> You are all awesome and I just...I'm speechless!  
> I really am happy to be writing for all of you!  
> I was unsure at first about doing it (and can be hard sometimes) but it really is worth it!  
> So if you are thinking about writing then go for it!  
> Don't beat it til you try it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your world is falling apart. They've met and more will come. You will have to answer for what you've done. For now your safe but it will all come crashing down eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I scarying you? Hehehehe!

 

Chapter 11

 

“C’mon Scarlet, it’s lunchtime!” Cadence grabs your arm and drags you out of the shop. You feel the cold sidewalk against your bottom and shiver.

 

        “Cadence, I’m not trying to rub it in **butt**  we have no money” You grin as she narrows her eyes.

 

        “I know there was a pun in there...and forget that we have no money! We are going to get hot dogs! How does that sound?”

 

        “ **Cheeky**.” She rolls her eyes and drags me away from the shop.

        

        _____________________________________________________________________

 

You turn to Cadence with a very annoyed expression.

 

“You knew didn’t you? You planned this!” She turns her head to the side to hide her face but you can see her shoulders moving up and down as she laughs.

 

You poke your head up over the bushes again and watch as Sans hands a hotdog to an eager kid. He lifts his head up and you quickly drop down. You look over at Cadence and she’s trying so hard to stay quiet it looks like it’s almost killing her. Good! Serves her right! You glare at her and wait for her to calm down.  

 

“I swear I didn’t know!” She exclaims between breaths of air. You grumble in annoyance.

 

“Let’s go somewhere else to eat.” You stand up and manage to take one step forward before she grabs your arm and pulls you back down.

 

“We can’t. We will have to leave soon and get back to work. We either get some hot dogs or we skip. Personally, I’m starved so you can join me if you want.” You slowly get up while groaning with complaint. Damn her.

 

She walks toward the cart and you follow behind her. Sans hasn’t noticed either of you so you try to hide behind Cadence. She’s way taller than you, almost as tall as Papyrus when you think about it.

 

“YO! SANS!” Cadence calls.

 

CADENCE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

 

You grab the back of her shirt and jerk on it in annoyance. You hear her snort as we approach Sans.

 

“Hey Sans!”

 

“hey. you’re scarlet’s friend aren’t you?”

 

“I’m amazed you recognized me! My name is Cadence.” Now it’s your turn to snort.

 

“oh yeah, sorry bout that. want a hot dog?”

 

“I want two! Gotta feed Scarlet you know.” She reaches her hand into her pocket and pulls out her woman-wallet. “How much?”

 

“just a dollar. where um...is scarlet anyway?” You flatten yourself against Cadence. You’re definitely NOT ready to face Sans this early.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know? After all that happened last night I can understand why.” You can practically see the evil grin that is consuming her face. You facepalm. You pray she doesn’t rat you out.

 

“i-i...was just curious is all. after uh...everything that happened i just want to make sure that we are on good terms.” He shrugs and you narrow your eyes in suspicion. You know a liar when you see one or in this case, hear one.

 

“Maybe you should talk to Scarlet about that. Isn’t it her you want to be on good terms with?” You’re practically glued against Cadence.

 

“heh, yeah. you’re probably right but i don’t even know how to face her right now…”

 

“Don’t worry! I can help!” You watch as Cadence’s shadow moves and yours is exposed to the blaring sun. You can feel the sweat gathering on your forehead and your legs beginning to shake.

 

You slowly turn around to face a “skel-shocked” skeleton and a wayyyyyy to innocent looking girl with a shit-eating grin. You glare daggers at Cadence and send a silent promise of vengeance.

 

“Uh...hey guys! What’s up..?” Sans clears his “throat” and looks away while Cadence laughs maniacally.

 

“Think you can face her now Sans?” He slowly looks back at you and gives you a lopsided grin.

 

"hey kid..." Sans waves at you awkwardly.

 

"Hey...whatcha up to?" You wave back.

 

"selling hotdogs." He gestures to the hotdog cart. You imagine your soul coming out of your body, growing an arm, and slapping you.

 

Cadence pokes you in the side and you take a deep breath. Think of something smart!

 

"Right. Whoops." Why don't you listen to me mouth?

 

He makes a deep and sexy laugh despite its lazy undertone. Your face turns into a small tomato. One way ticket to the next universe please.

 

"So Sans, how's work going for you?" You can never understand how Cadence will throw you to dogs and save you soon after. You're getting some seriously mixed signals right now.

 

"oh, ya know...the usual..." She nods so much that you're afraid her head will pop off.

 

"here ya go." Sans hands her a hot dog and starts working on yours.

 

"Maybe we should all hang out tomorrow! Scarlet and I aren't working and you can invite your brother!"

 

Sans considers it for a minute. You gotta admit, it sounds like fun and Cadence loves to cook. She could make something for everybody and Papyrus could help!

 

"sounds good. i'll talk it over with paps." You all exchange phone numbers.

 

"Maybe he could bring over his famous spagetti?" You ask. Sans gives you a weird look and you quickly realize your mistake.

 

"i don't remember paps mentioning that he made spagetti..." Mouth don't fail me now!

 

"Really? He told me before but I guess you forgot." You shrug but Sans still seems suspicious at first. He let's it go and continues talking.

 

"probably, sorry if i seem a little paranoid." He hands over your hotdog and your fingers gently touch. Cliche but a perfect distraction!

 

You slowly trail your fingers along his bones and then pull away quickly. You hide your grin by taking a bite of your hotdog but not before Sans sees it. Heh, perfect!

 

Sans face is unreadable and its obvious he's trying not to blush. He quickly works on another hotdog.

 

"BROTHER!" Papyrus is rushing to us with...another Papyrus?

 

Wait...no! No no no! I glance at Sans and he doesn't seem too surprised.

 

Does he know?!

 

"BROTHER LOOK! ITS ANOTHER ME! HE SAYS HE'S LOOKING FOR HIS BROTHER!"

 

This 'other Papyrus' is wearing a lot of black with a long ragged red scarf, gloves, and boots. A similar outfit to the Papyrus I'm acquainted with.

 

He watches Sans with an odd expression on his face. He doesn't even spare you and Cadence a glance.

 

Papyrus is so enticed by the 'other Papyrus' he doesn't notice you two either.

 

"SANS, HAVE YOU SEEN HIS BROTHER?" 'Other Papyrus' looks at Sans in shock.

 

"HIS NAME IS SANS?! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! MY BROTHERS NAME IS SANS!" He inspects Sans closely.

 

"sorry but it is possible. you don't have to worry though, i know who your talking about."

 

He opens his mouth to probably yell at Sans but quickly shuts it. He glances between the brothers.

 

Your eyes feel like they're going to pop out of your head. This is bad. Sans has already met one of the brothers! AND THE OTHER ONE IS RIGHT HERE! But how?! If they are here then more will come! It was already bad enough without them but...

 

You take a deep breath and grab Cadence. She's staring at them, trying to connect the dots.

 

"It was good to see you Sans and Papyrus but we have to hurry to work! Bye!" You drag her away and stare straight ahead.

 

You saw their faces. They don't understand but they had their suspicions before. At least Sans did. Now they know somethings up. Well it's too late now. 

 

Your world is falling apart...and you can't stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. I made the summary a bit crazy but what can ya do? 
> 
> I AM SO SORRY ITS BEEN FOREVER! IVE BEEN SO BUSY AND I CAN NEVER ANSWER FOR IT! I OFFER YOU A CHAPTER IN HOPES FOR PEACE! *CRIES*

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr name is sanspie and my email is kathleenamelody@gmail.com  
> If you have questions send it to me on tumblr or email (preferably email).


End file.
